Fullmetal Alchemist: Redemption
by tycrescent
Summary: N/A
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal

Alchemist:

Redemption

It was early that morning in Dublith with a slight chill on the wind. It was the perfect time for peace. There was a small house on the horizon where a boy of fourteen, studding under Izumi, lived. "Ok, he told him self, now is the time to do this…" he clapped his hands and laid them down on the circle…

1 year later

"Get up!" yelled Izumi Curtis from the bottom of the store, "Don't make me come get you." He got up and look dazedly around the room for his jacket and gloves and the had to locate his shoes. He found them and lazily put them on then darted down stairs to find his teacher.

"Yes Teacher, you needed me?" He asked.

"Yes, and I still do, why is this military dog in my home?" she smiled.

"Ty Wasser I presume, I'm here on behalf on Furher Olivier _Armstrong_, it has come to our understanding that you have a great skill in alchemy, and a great amount of will and stamina. Would you be interested in becoming a State alchemy…" he was cut of by Izumi, "Don't listen, look what happened to Ed and Al."

"Teacher, I want to hear him, maybe we can get them back…"

"No, you know those are forbidden arts"

"But…"

"NO!! Mustang you should leave."

"Think about it boy. Mrs. Curtis." The militant left with a wave.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you go…" she coughs blood.

"Teacher?!"

"No I'm fine. Just get me to bed." She said calmer.

-One Year Later-

"Damn." Ty was cursing at nothingness as he lay in the Rockbell house in Resemboul he was sitting doing his morning stretches that one must do when they endure auto mail surgery.

"You will not be saying that in my house." Pinako yelled from the doorway "Anyway this is you're last day you brought those boys back, but you lost an arm, and your leg was already lost, you don't learn anything from your mistakes."

"Yes I know that, I'm also going to become a dog like him to."

"You're selling you're soul to? I'm going back so I might as well help." Ed walked into the room, "Oh and I got you a present," he through what was an exact replica of his jacket except in blue onto the bed, "I know you like blue, and so I got it for you since you're done with rehab."

"Thanks Ed, so when do we leave?" Ed was about to say two days but was cut off by Pinako "You're not leaving till we can say good bye." A wrench came flying through the room which Ty was just able to dodge, Winry ran in yelling, "That goes double for me, you're my experiment a lighter stronger auto mail to give one more agility."

"Come now everyone let him get some sleep." Pinako commanded.

About an hour after everyone had gone to sleep Edward snuck into Abel's room he had just meant to get his pocket watch in the drawer next to the bed but stubbed his toe on it instead "Ghhh rrgggg!"

"What the Hell Ed?" Ty asked Groggily

"We leave tomorrow night. Mustang will be waiting at the station. Are you ready?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Foot note, any time on the first one it said Abel change it to Ty, I changed the name!!

Fullmetal

Alchemist:

Redemption

-2 weeks before the exam-

Ed and Ty were both studying for there test as they sat in the Central Library refreshing there minds as Al played with a cat.

"So, Ed which books should I read?" Ty said with a sigh,

"This one," he held up Interdiction to Alchemy "You've probably already read it, but it is a must on the exam." They both began to read and quiz each other franticly till the librarian came by and told them both that they had to leave. "Damn it," Ed swore "This is the best chance for studying that we have."

"Still Ed we have to go." Ty told his companion.

"Are you boys studying for the Exam?" a 30ish year old man asked from behind a short bookcase "you can use my personal library, that is if you don't mind my son and dog."

"No, thank you very much." Ty said.

"Okay then," the man reached into his pocket to write down his address for the boys, "just come by and help you're selves. My name is Ray Emit by the way."

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is Ty Wasser."

"Well see you both later." Ray walked off in a hurry.

Sigh "Now we have to find Al." as the two walk through the door of the public library they herd a meow, Ed turned to see Al with a cat, "Damn it Al, you know we can't keep it."

"But brother, look at it. It needs us."

"Al, as much as I love cats, and I do, Ed is right, maybe Roy can take him." As Ty tried to reason with Al a familiar voice came from behind them,

"Edward, Alphonse!"

"Lt."

"Well I never thought I'd see you again, how are you both." Hawkeye said with a smile. "Oh who are you?"

"I am Ty Wasser." He said with a salute, "I will be taking the state alchemist exam, and you are?"

"Lt., sorry Captain Riza Hawkeye, and good luck."

"Wait, did you say Capt." Al said with amazement.

"Yeah got the promotion a month ago. So Al are you going to take the exam too now that you have you're body back?"

"No, that way I can remain off of the leash."

"Hmmm, ok well I'll go cheer for you both. Nice meeting you." Riza walked off with a smile on her face, as she thought _"it's good those boy's are back, he missed them."_

All three alchemist sighed, "Meow"

"huh, OH SHIT! Al go see is Capt. Hawkeye can take the cat." Ed yelled.

"Capt. Capt." All three

"Yes you three, what can I do for you?"

Al was breathing heavy, but swallowed and asked the question, "Do you like cats?" She thought for a moment… "Yes why?"

"Well Al found one and we were wondering if you could take care of it?" Ed gave his brother a rest. Riza thought for a moment and picked up the animal, Al's eyes widened, "Yeah, I can."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's no problem, really. He'll warm up the home when I give him to Roy…ghh." She tried to stop herself from letting them know Roy and her were dating, but Ed caught it.

"So," he smiled ear to ear, "You and Mustang eh? How long?"

"After you and Al were on the other side."

"RIGHT AFTER!?" Ed exclaimed.

"_I need to meet him" Ty thought._

"So what do we name the cat?" Al changed the subject, which Hawkeye was greatly thankful, "How about Suki?" she asked.

"Moon." Ty said, Riza nodded, "so would you three like to join Roy and me for dinner?"

"Sorry," Ed began, "We have to go study."

"Well it was good seeing you all, bye."

They all went to where they had intended before the meet, they were all happy, and hopeful to meet again soon.

A women sitting in a military office was making a phone call "Lust, you and Sloth go and scope out the 'talent' at the exam…"

"Yes Pride."


End file.
